Sponsor
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Just a little follow up to Power Trip. Ryan OC. Reposted goofed up a little with names.


A/N: So I'm going to pretend that Billy and Max are two different people and not the same little boy we saw both times. _Max _is Ryan's nephew. _Billy _is Ryan's sponsors son. So I totally goofed first time posted had Max as Billy and Kyle was Max weird mix up so I'm reposting it. Sorry about that.

--

The news of Ryan Wolfe fighting off a Russian Mob guy spread through the lab like wildfire and it was only a matter of time before his girlfriend would find out and he knew she would act like a concerned colleague but in secret she would worry until he could assure her that nothing was permanent the bruising on his cheek had already begun to fade even though his nose hurt like hell he could tolerate it for the time being.

Walking out of the trace lab with the result of his friend Mark having both a flyer of today's races at the same track where Robert Banyon was murdered but also traces of cocaine in his pockets, how'd Mark get in so deep?

Knowing the call would come sooner rather than later he was ready for when his phone vibrated and answered it with out looking at caller ID.

"Yes?"

"Don't turn around keep walking into the locker room" he walked the short distance and headed for the back, this was one of many conversations he did not want to be overhead. He had to wait all of thirty seconds for her to appear closing her phone. She grabbed his chin roughly turning it to the side so she could see the damage.

"It doesn't hurt that much" and she gently applied pressure to his nose each time in a new place than before.

"You're okay?" she asked monotone

He nodded

"Good" and she attacked him smacking him in the chest, arm, anywhere she could reach

"How stupid do you have to be to do something like that?" as she hit his arm; he tried to stop the blows but she was always one second ahead of him hitting in the place where he didn't think she could next.

"Look at me I'm fine" he stepped backwards to show her he was indeed fine just a little sore. She advanced again but he had her pinned up against the row of lockers behind her.

"Stop hitting me" he said within an inch of her mouth and her breath caught; he instantly grew hard his eyes looking down to her mouth and for a second their eyes caught. She squirmed

"Let go of me" she wiggled her way free.

"Ash" he tried grabbing her arm, she tugged her arm away

"No I'm unbelievably mad at you right now"

"What did you want me to do? The guy was in trouble"

"Then call for backup don't you understand you could have been killed?" it was getting really hard for them to keep this conversation to octave just above a whisper. "But you're really okay though?" her mood swings sometimes gave him whiplash

"Yes I'm just a little sore" something told him he should have backed away when he saw her come straight towards him but he feet decided to disobey him and stay firmly in place. He heard it before he felt it the loud _Smack! _And the stinging on his cheek resumed and he saw her walking away.

How did he explain this mark to everyone?

--

45 minutes later and still no where ahead on the Mark Gantry case he saw his girlfriend go into trace, staying back at a good vantage point he saw Travers and her laughing as she looked over her results a pang of jealously came over him and he wasn't sure why but he knew he needed to get her to talk to him. He just prayed she would obey and not throw a fit in front of anyone.

He walked in as the two were laughing once again dare he say they were flirting?

"What's so funny?"

"Travers was just telling me a joke, you wouldn't get it" she replied coolly _strike one _

"Do you have a second I need to talk to you about the Mark Gantry case" he took her looking at her results as a chance to speak

"I'm not working that case" Travers looked at the two when he noticed Ryan was staring at her and she was at her results, he knew what they said he just didn't find them that fascinating.

"I know I think I just need a fresh piece of eyes to help me see what I'm not seeing" she glared at him but followed him out throwing a _thank you _and a smile to Travers.

She stood with her back towards the window looking down at the file he just handed her. She was reading what the documents said but the only way she knew how to make sense was to actually ask the questions which she was sure Ryan had come to the same conclusions because the answers weren't looking too good.

"You need to ask Mark about this, which I'm sure you already came to that conclusion" he took a step closer

"You look pretty today" it was true she had taken extra time making sure her makeup and hair were perfect today but he really didn't need to point that out

"I know" she said rather coldly she closed the file handing it over to him

"Does it make a difference that I really want to kiss you right now" she looked both ways

"No it doesn't what you did was stupid" with that she walked away.

--

Over a brief period of two months his apartment somehow became their apartment; he knew she still had hers for the rare time she made an appearance in court and it made sense for her to sleep at her place being closer to the court house and all, but when she did he missed her that he almost had a notion to go sleep at her apartment but with one phone call she would shoot that down and remind him it made no sense she lived further away.

He was rather relieved when he found her car parked in his visitor space next to his and saw the soccer ball in her backseat meaning she had Max with her. Was it Thursday already?

The occupants ignored him as he walked in Max was seated at the head of the table and his girlfriend stood beside him writing down something on a piece of paper.

"And if you carry the 2 we get 17 remainder 2. Any other questions?" Max shook his head no and began his homework. Ashley got up and made her way to the kitchen still ignoring Ryan and he knew she had seen him.

Disappearing down the hall and into his bedroom he heard a conversation drift down

"Are you mad at Uncle Ryan?"

"Why would you say that sweetie?"

"You didn't kiss him hello like you usually do" now that he mentioned it his nephew was right, she did kiss him every time she saw him the exception being work.

"I was busy helping you. Can you help me by setting the table?" Max must of nodded for he heard the shutting of a book and shuffling of papers.

"But are you mad at him?" Ryan found himself standing in his doorway listening

"You uncle did something that he shouldn't have done and he knows that I'm not happy with it"

"What'd he do?"

"It's an adult thing"

"Is that how Uncle got the bruise on his nose and cheek?"

"Somewhere along those lines yes"

"I heard he was helping Billy's dad"

"And where did you hear this?"

"Billy told me before he left school today that he couldn't be my friend anymore because he was moving away from something his dad did and Uncle Ryan helped Mr. Gantry"

"You are too smart for your own good"

"Now if only I could get Math"

"You will it just takes practice"

"That's what dad says"

"Suppers just about ready you want to go get your uncle?" Ryan flew into high speed as he hung up his tie and managed to just get his jeans on before Max knocked on the door.

"Uncle Ryan dinners almost ready"

"Thanks buddy"

"I tried finding out why she's mad at you like dad gets me to do but she wouldn't budge"

"It's alright I know what I did"

During dinner Max keep the conversation going by talking about his upcoming soccer game he had and the baseball practice he'd had the day before. The talking lasted only until Max was done his dinner and asked to be excused to finish his homework before his mother came to pick him up.

Ashley ignored him and cleared her own dishes away, quietly cleaning up the table from Max and herself leaving everything Ryan had touched on the table, he could put it away himself. He was about to talk to her bringing his dishes into the kitchen and she walked past him to grab her keys and purse.

"Goodbye Max"

"See ya" he hollered out from his room

"Your leaving?" Ryan stepped in front of her as she fixed her shirt she looked up at him this was not going to go over good without saying a word she walked around him to the door and opened it, he slammed it shut with his body. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at him waiting for him to move out of the way. Instead he took a step towards her looking down with a slight smirk on his face.

"I really am sorry but don't you think your being just a bit childish?"

"Childish? I'm being Childish?" she asked her chest heaving he was going to get smacked he was sure of it "Then what the hell were you being when you rushed into a situation you knew nothing about? A moron, an idiot?"

"All of the above?" he asked cautiously

"Do you have any idea what it felt like to be talking with Horatio and the message was delivered it was your last known destination and a causality? I'm really starting to think I care more about you then you do me"

"How can you accuse me of something so unbelievable?"

"Is it so really unbelievable you have a family that has you on a pedestal so high up Kyle was going to ask you to career day instead of his own father and you didn't even give that one thought did you?"

"I'm a selfish bastard I get it"

"When you figure out what you want give me a call" she pushed him out of the way opening the door walking out the door, the wind assaulted her, if she was lucky she could get home before the thunderstorm the weather man called for started.

Ryan stood at the door way watching her walk the short distance to her car

"Go after her" he turned to find his nephew coming to stand beside him "It's over if you don't" giving one last look at his nephew he trudged out the door after her. The wind nearly knocked him on his ass and he had to catch his breath before reaching her before she got in the car. She was opening the car door when he pushed it shut.

Neither noticed the thunder in the background.

She turned arms across her chest, her body heaving with anger

"I already know what I want" he told her rather angrily he was pissed off because she was, she waited for him to continue

"You" he grabbed the back of her head slamming his lips to hers demanding that she respond to him as the downpour started, he continued to kiss her opening her mouth with his tongue while she remained unresponsive. The moment his tongue touched hers she gave in arms wrapping around his waist pulling him closer.

"They are so getting married" Max said from the window as he watched


End file.
